Love That Shines
by Talaks16
Summary: When Jesse heads back to his home town after he graduated will the girl he secretly loves return the same love or will it ruin their friendship? NOTE: Song inside


It was a perfect day outside of Elemental and there was a girl, who goes by the name of Melanie Ander, who was on the hill called 'Rainbow Hill'. She was so down because it was the day her mother was killed and that was about 14 years ago. She knew the only one who could make her feel better was her best friend Jesse Anderson or her sisters and neither were around. But she mostly had her mind on Jesse because it was the day he met her.

It's been about 1 year since Jesse went to Duel Academy and she was a little too late to tell him the truth of how she felt about him. She secretly fell in love with him but was too nervous to tell him the truth because she secretly heard rumors that he was going out with a girl named Rain. With so much on her mind she couldn't focus but what she didn't know was that he was listening to her.

''I still can't believe it he can't have a girlfriend. He'd promise me that there was one girl here who he was in love with. I just wish he would come back so I can tell him my true feelings.'' said Mel.

''Mel.'' whispered Jesse.

**Flashback:**

_''Do you really have to go?'' asked Mel trying to hide the fact she was sad._

_''Of course I do but I'll be back in about a year. When I do come back I need to tell you something but before I leave I have to give you something.'' said Jesse trying to make her feel better._

_''And that is?'' asked Mel._

_''This.'' answered Jesse as he showed her the ring and the necklace._

_''I had your father make them. Besides even though we are apart my heart is with you and so is my home.'' said Jesse._

_''Oh Jesse.'' said _Mel _as she was about to cry._

_''I'll wait for you no matter what because I care for you and I wouldn't go with anyone else besides you.'' said Jesse._

_''Same here.'' said _Mel_._

_''By the way the ring means that I'll always protect you and the necklace means I'll always be with you.'' said Jesse._

_''Come on!'' said the driver._

_''I have to go.'' said Jesse._

_''I'll miss you.'' said _Mel_._

_''Me too. I'll see you in a year.'' said Jesse._

**Flashback Ends**

''Jesse.'' said Mel as she started crying. _''Right now the only thing that can make me feel better is the song my father wrote for us.''_ said Mel in thought

_**How long has it been since I fell in love with you?  
My feelings only increase  
Will you notice them  
Even though I've never once put them into words?**_

_**Like the snow, they just  
Quietly keep accumulating**_

_**Hold me tight- if this is how it feels  
I didn't want to know  
What it was like to be in love with someone  
I love you- my tears won't stop  
And so I wish  
That I had never met you**_

_**How long will I be thinking of you?  
My sighs fogged up the window glass**_

_**Can a candle flame  
Still melt my trembling heart?**_

_**Hold me tight, tight enough to break me  
So that even in an icy wind or a blizzard  
I won't feel cold  
I miss you- every time I think of you  
Tonight, too, I hold  
This half-finished muffler, all alone**_

_**If there was an eternally falling snow  
Could it hide my feelings for you?**_

_**Hold me tight- if this is how it feels  
I didn't want to know  
What it was like to be in love with someone  
I love you- the feeling wells up in my chest  
I want to shout to the wintery sky  
"I want to see you right now"**_

''Mel'' said Jesse as he coming towards her.

''Huh Jesse.'' said Mel as she turned her head.

He soon was right next to her.

''Do you remember what I said to you before I left?'' asked Jesse.

''Of course I do'' answered Mel.

''Mel there's something I have to confess to you.'' said Jesse.

''I already know.'' said Mel who surprised Jesse.

''I was going to tell you that I love you more than anything on that day but I was just to nervous to tell you the truth.'' said Mel.

''I know I was too.'' said Jesse as he got closer to her.

''Jesse I want to kiss you.'' said Mel.

''I wanted to hear that for a long time.'' said Jesse.

Within those seconds they came on to each other lips. They were just happy that they both felt the same. After a few minutes they broke apart. They were both madly blushing.

''Jesse.'' said Mel.

''Oh Mel.'' said Jesse.

''I'll always be with you.'' said Jesse.


End file.
